¿Crookshanks o yo?
by PauliWeasley
Summary: Hermione hace una declaración un poco comprometedora sin saber que Ron estaba al otro lado de la pared escuchando todo. Pero él al final no sabe si fue a él a quien se lo decía o si era al gato. Léelo y responde la pregunta de Ron. ¿Crookshanks o yo?


¿Crookshanks o yo?

Desde el mismo momento en que sus pies tocaron el jardín, empezó a maldecir mentalmente su horrible mala suerte. El sonido de la voz de Molly aún seguía vibrándole en los tímpanos. Era absurdo que su propia madre no entendiera sus razones. Ella que lo conocía tan bien, ahora parecía no comprender que a él no le importaba un carajo el jardín ni sus estúpidos gnomos. Y más cuando aún faltaba demasiado tiempo para la llegada de los Delacour y peor para la boda.

Pero Ron no tenía opciones. No podía contarle a su mamá de las intenciones que tenía con Hermione. No podía decirle que estaba perdiendo ese valiosísimo tiempo en que podía tenerla solo para él y en el que no tenían que hablar sobre horrocruxes ni nada de eso. Su mamá seguramente ni siquiera sabía que él sentía algo por su mejor amiga, o eso se imaginaba él.

Aun así estaba ahí, desgnomizando el jardín inútilmente porque en poco tiempo los gnomos regresarían. El sol ardía en lo alto del cielo y le quemaba la nuca. Los gnomos trataban de huir o de esconderse. La crecida hierba impedía su caminar. Los comentarios y las risas de los gemelos desde el patio le irritaban de sobremanera. Y su estúpida mente le hacía pensar en Hermione y le hacía desear buscarla. Como siempre Hermione. ¿Hasta cuándo iba a seguir todo eso? Ella era su amiga, él no podía verla de otra forma. Estaba mal. ¿Qué tal si ella se enteraba?

A pesar de la tortura que fue esa maldita tarde, después de algunas horas, Ron tiró lejos al último gnomo y subió lo más rápido que pudo a su cuarto. Iba a bañarse rápidamente para bajar y encontrar la forma de hablar con Hermione a solas. Entonces trataría de sacarle alguna información. Él quería saber si ella le correspondía aunque fuera una centésima de lo que él sentía por ella. Todavía no había planeado cómo lo conseguiría pero no le importaba si al menos lograba tenerla un rato a solas con él antes de que se acabe el día.

Si no lograba que ella le dijera algo, por lo menos la consolaría ya que ella estaba algo triste últimamente. Cada vez que se acordaba de sus padres, la luz brillante de sus ojos la abandonaba y estos se volvían sombríos. Ron recordó su libro "Doce formas infalibles de hechizar a una bruja". Si algo se le había quedado de los pocos capítulos que había ojeado era que lo más importante en un verdadero caballero era saber sacarle una sonrisa a su bruja cuando ella estaba triste. Y él era bueno en eso. ¡Él siempre la hacía reír! Aunque claro, muchas de las tristezas de Hermione las había causado él mismo, pero bueno, al menos empataba.

Al pasar por la cocina Ron vio a su madre que preparaba la cena con su varita. No le hizo caso cuando ella le dijo algo del jardín otra vez. Movió la cabeza bruscamente y subió las escaleras. Sus ojos echaron fuego cuando entró al baño de su cuarto y descubrió a Fred y George probando unos petardos en el lavamanos.

- ¡Hey! - gritó - ¿Ustedes no estaban en el patio?

- Podemos aparecernos, hermanito - dijo Fred.

- A diferencia de otros que… - George empezó a hablar burlonamente pero Ron lo interrumpió.

- ¿Qué están haciendo en mi baño?

- Solo estábamos probando a estos pequeños - dijo Fred señalando los petardos que tenía en la mano los cuales aún no habían sido explotados.

- ¿Y por qué en mi lavamanos? - soltó Ron con ira examinando el lavamanos que al parecer no podía ser usado durante algún tiempo.

- No vamos a dañar el nuestro ¿o sí? - dijo George.

- Ya explotaron esos de ahí ¿no? - preguntó Ron señalando unos petardos chamuscados que había en el piso.

- Cuando tú entraste apenas terminaba de explotar el último de ellos.

- Pero yo no escuché nada desde el cuarto - Ron se paseaba por el baño tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de acusar a los gemelos con Molly mientras hablaba lo más indiferente que podía por si ellos se adelantaban en su plan. En primer lugar tendría que decirle a su madre que habían arruinado su lavamanos. ¡Los iba a hacer trabajar hasta que todo quedara perfecto!

- Claro, porque utilizamos el encantamiento muffliato - dijo Fred con orgullo.

- Entonces no se puede oír nada desde afuera… - completó George.

Ron examinó con detenimiento el espejo. Estaba casi negro. Eso también iba en las cosas para contarle a su madre. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo en venganza o al menos decir algo, Fred y George desaparecieron con un "crack".

Ron pensó en bajar y contarle de una vez a Molly para que los enviara a reparar el daño. Pero Hermione interrumpió su pensamiento de nuevo. Decidió entrar a bañarse y dejar a los gemelos para después. Debía apresurar la operación. Si se llegaba la hora de la cena y no lograba hablar con Hermione a solas, quedaría para el día siguiente y no habrían hablado en todo el día. Después de la cena, normalmente Hermione se excusaba y se iba al cuarto de Ginny y de ahí ya no salía hasta el otro día. ¡Debía apurarse!

Pero un repentino ruido cruzó su cabeza mágicamente antes de que pudiera sacarse cualquier prenda. El ruido de la puerta del cuarto al abrirse.

- ¿Ron? - dijo la voz de Hermione desde afuera del baño mientras el corazón de Ron aumentaba sus latidos y sus labios formaban una amplia sonrisa. Al parecer ella tampoco quería irse a la cama sin haber hablado cruzado palabra con él. - Creo que no estás…

- ¡Estoy aquí! - dijo Ron con voz fuerte.

Desde aquel cuarto anaranjado se escuchó a Hermione acostarse en la cama de Ron.

- Me hace bien estar aquí, en este cuarto ¿sabes? - dijo Hermione con voz ausente después de un momento de silencio.

- ¿De verdad? Bueno, no está exactamente… ordenado… - Ron había normalizado el tono de su voz y se olvidó completamente de que estaba con intenciones de bañarse. Se quedó parado en medio del baño escuchando a Hermione al otro lado de la pared.

- Yo no sé de Quidditch pero, aunque siempre pierdan, algo deben tener los Chudley Cannons de especial ¿no? Digo, para tener todo el cuarto con carteles de ellos…

- Bueno, no son precisamente ganadores pero…

- Y otra cosa. En vez de tantas revistas de Quidditch, deberían haber más libros aquí ¿no crees?

- No empieces con eso, Hermione, ya sabes que yo…

- Sin embargo es un lugar agradable.

- Gracias - Las orejas de Ron se tiñeron de rojo brillante.

- ¿Te digo una cosa? Me gusta tu pelo rojo… huele excelente.

Ron se coloró todo - Ah - susurró - pues a mí también me gusta tu pelo…

- Y también me gustan tus ojos. - murmuró Hermione con algo de nostalgia en su voz. - Mucho. - terminó.

Ron sentía su corazón palpitar en su garganta y estaba desesperado por salir y decirle que también le gustaban los de ella pero no lo hizo. Se paró frente al negro espejo y se miró el pelo y los ojos tratando de evaluar si eran los suficientemente convincentes para alguien como Hermione. ¿En serio le gustaban?

- Muchos te subestiman, - siguió Hermione con solemnidad - pero a mí no me importa. - Soltó un largo suspiro - A diferencia de los demás yo sí he podido ver lo valioso que eres.

Las manos de Ron se aferraban con fuerza al destrozado lavamanos para no perder el equilibrio. No pensó más en salir. Iba a quedarse ahí escuchando hasta el final. Iba a quedarse ahí, frente al espejo. Era como si por momentos viera a Hermione del otro lado, como si ella pudiera mostrarse delante de él, furtivamente, haciéndole despertar de su distracción de tantos años.

- Después de todo lo que ha pasado… ¿Sabes qué creo? Que en realidad siempre fuiste mío.

Muy poco duró la decisión de Ron de quedarse frente al espejo. Con la respiración agitada y las manos temblorosas, abrió la puerta de un tirón y salió disparado hacia el cuarto. Ahí estaba ella, recostada en la cama de él, con la mirada hacia el techo, sus rizos desordenados sobre la almohada, sus piernas cruzadas colgando hacia el piso, sus manos estiradas cómodamente en la cama… y una bola de pelo color canela en la puerta… ¡Un momento! ¿Le había estado hablando al gato?

Ron palideció y volvió a ponerse rojo en tan solo un segundo, en el que ella saltó de la cama totalmente sobresaltada pisando una pata del gato por accidente. Ella también se puso roja.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas en el baño? - Preguntó Hermione, con expresión nerviosa y acusadora.

- Pero si yo… - Ron recordaba haberle hablado… ¡Claro! El encantamiento muffliato de Fred y George.

- Me voy - dijo ella dando vuelta a sus talones, antes de escuchar la respuesta de Ron.

Hermione llegó hasta la puerta sin intención de oír o decir nada más, pero Ron la detuvo por el brazo. Debía calmar sus ganas de insultar a Crookshanks delante de ella. Tal vez sonaría estúpido pero sentía como si el gato le hubiera quitado su momento de felicidad. Casi como si le hubiera robado el discurso de Hermione. ¡Maldita sea! ¡No podía ser que a ella le gustara el pelo de Crookshanks en vez del suyo!

- ¿Qué estaba haciendo tu tonto gato en mi cuarto? - preguntó hoscamente.

- ¡No es tonto! - gritó Hermione tratando de zafarse de la mano de Ron - ¡Y yo no lo traje, acaba de entrar! ¿No lo viste? ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan…? - respiró hondo - ¡Discúlpame por haber entrado sin permiso! - ironizó - ¡Vámonos, Crookshanks!

Pero el gato ya ni siquiera estaba ahí. Después del doloroso pisotón en su pata, había salido cojeando del cuarto.

Al fin, Hermione logró zafarse de Ron. Él, bufando, la vio salir sin su gato y con su pelo castaño más despeinado que siempre. Aún insatisfecho, sacó la cabeza por la puerta y, mientras ella bajaba las escaleras dando traspiés, le gritó.

- ¡Y dile a ese Crookshanks que…!

- ¡YAAAA! - contestó Hermione alocadamente.

Ron supuso que ya había quedado más o menos saldado lo del gato. Y al menos no se iría a la cama sin haber hablado con Hermione. Después de todo esa era su forma de comunicación. ¡Peleas! ¡Peleas y más peleas! Así eran ellos dos.

Negó con la cabeza sonriendo y se acostó en la cama boca abajo. Aspiró hondo y reconoció el olor del pelo de Hermione sobre la almohada. Su sonrisa se amplió significativamente. Qué bueno que ella no había escuchado su declaración de que le gustaba su pelo. ¡Y es que cómo le gustaba! Hubiera podido quitar todos sus carteles de los Chudley Cannons solo por poder enredar alguna vez sus manos en aquellos rizos castaños y enmarañados. ¡No! No solo quitar los carteles. ¡Dejaría de ser fan de los Chudley Cannons con gusto!

¿Cuándo sería el día en que él le confesaría sus sentimientos? Tal vez no tardaría demasiado. ¡Si varias veces Ron había estado a punto de decirle todo! Era en esos momentos de debilidad en los que él imaginaba que pasarían las cosas. Y le pasaba a menudo. Estaba seguro de que cualquier día de desesperación iba a ser el día. Él no era muy bueno controlando sus impulsos.

Había una cosa rara en el asunto. ¿A qué había ido Hermione a su cuarto? Porque era imposible que se haya confundido de cuarto o algo así. Tampoco podía ser que haya estado buscando algo ahí. ¿Qué podía buscar Hermione en su desordenado cuarto? Así que había algo prácticamente seguro. Ella había ido a hablar con él. Una chispita de felicidad y orgullo se había encendido en la mente de Ron con este pensamiento. Sin embargo, se apagó tan pronto como llegó. ¡Qué tontería! ¡Seguro había ido a llamarlo para la cena o algo así! Y si había ido a hablar con él, tampoco era nada del otro mundo. ¡Si al fin y al cabo eran amigos!

Sin embargo las cosas no eran tan fáciles de asimilar. En todo caso había una abrumadora pregunta que rondó por la cabeza de Ron durante varios días después de aquel suceso en su cuarto. Si el gato acababa de entrar cuando él salió del baño, ¿con quién estaba hablando Hermione?

* * *

Bien, otro one-shot. Espero que les haya gustado y que hayan concluido lo mismo que concluimos el cabezadura de Ron y yo. Y por si acaso cuéntenme qué concluyeron… Jeje.

¡Esto es para ti, Springfield!

JAJAJA

¡Gracias por leer! No olvides comentar y pasar por mis otras historias :D


End file.
